Surprises
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Post Surprise. Buffy gets a few surprises. Reposted and probably worse than before so I need to know how much worse. PLEASE R&R.BA Complete
1. Surprise

This story was posted here before and I reposted only this chaper. Before in kinda sucked and I want to know how I can make it better. And thanks to everyone who reviewed this story last time.

**Surprises**

Angel jolted Buffy awake.

"Angel what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"God Buffy!"

"Angel what's wrong," Buffy asked as Angel screamed in pain."

"It's happening again Buffy."

"What?"

"Buffy chain me up." Angel screamed louder as the horrible pain grew worse.

"What, why? "

"Just do it!"

Buffy stumbled around Angel's apartment looking for the chains that she knew were there then when she finally found them she did as he said and chained him up. The last thing Angel told her before he changed was "I love you."

That morning when Buffy got to the library her friends questioned her about the Judge and she confirmed their fears that he had been reassembled. Giles then questioned her on why she never checked in with him last night and where Angel was. She told him that she and Angel had gotten trapped in the sewers and they didn't get out until late.

"Where's Angel now Buffy?"

"Um he's not doing so well. Sick he's sick." Giles accepted her answer and left it at that.

When Buffy was finally alone with Willow she told her all about what happened last night. Willow felt sorry for her best friend and said that they would look into Angel later first they would deal with the Judge.

All they knew was that the Judge couldn't be destroyed. But then they realized that the last time the Judge had been around they didn't have the weapons they did today and then it happened. Xander had an idea.

Jenny and her uncle Enyos knew that Angelus was out but had no idea where he could possibly be. They thought that new murders and violence would have occurred or started to occur. Angelus was evil and had done many cruel and torturous things before his soul so why wasn't he killing?

Willow and Xander had really needed to talk. Xander had tried to explain about Cordelia but it hadn't ended so well and now came the talking.

"Look Xander let's get this straight. I don't understand it, I don't wanna understand it, you have gross emotional problems, and things are not okay between us. But what's happening now is more important than that."

With that settled the two headed off to do their part.

They did it they really did it the Judge was in a bunch of tiny pieces. That took care of one problem but she still had to deal with Angel.

PLEASE review and tell me if it needs to be better or if it just flat out sucks


	2. Thoughts and Love

This probably isn't gonna be all that great but yeah I'm gonna try and actually fix this up.

I wanna thank all my wonderful reviewers who rock Octopus1738, go-sandy, kris, Moonjava, Essylanna, and Sarah.

I really wanna say that you to Sarah for the constructive criticism and not boring me to death in her review. I got a review for my other story and it was boring as hell and me and my friend both think that this person had way too much time on their hands anyway Thanks.

The next few weeks were difficult for Buffy. Buffy and Willow had been doing the research thing trying to find out what was going on with Angel. The two had gotten absolutely nowhere with their research.

* * *

Staying in the library late at night researching for hours at a time Buffy had gotten nowhere and it had been almost a month since everything happened and all she knew was that Angel had lost his soul and that his old self Angelus was the one that screamed at her and told her she was a bitch told her that their one night together had meant nothing at all.

Willow knew how much Buffy loved Angel and she would help Buffy look up curses and stuff about Angel's past, but they would never seem to find anything of use. Willow had no idea though that her friend would come into the unlocked building and sit in the library at late hours of the night trying to find an answer.

Buffy missed her Angel. Ever since Angel had lost his soul he seemed to live for pissing her off, but recently he had just ignored her.

* * *

It was two in the morning and Buffy was sneaking into the library. She hadn't been able to sleep just like every other night over the last few weeks. Buffy always was haunted by Angel in her dreams telling her that he needed her to save him. So she snuck into the building at late hours even after Giles was home and she would try to find something in the deep long boring books.

No one but Willow knew that Buffy and Angel had slept together and he had lost his soul. Buffy just thought who else could she tell? Her mother knew nothing of her life as the slayer so that was a no. Xander well it was really none of his business that she had slept with Angel and that really wasn't something to talk to your guy friends about it would just be weird. And Giles well he would just freak her out and keep her in the library more then she already was.

None of Buffy's friends knew that when she was in the library before Giles in the morning that she hadn't just got to school a little early but that she had been there since one or two that morning. As for her mother Buffy would leave a note for her saying she had left for school early no questions asked.

* * *

Angel was still against the wall in his apartment. He was thinking about her again and slowly falling in love with her.

He knew how much pain he had caused her and still she loved him, took care of him. Angel remembered the look of pain that had shown in her eyes when he told her that she meant nothing to him the night of love that they had shared meant nothing.

Buffy still took care of him. Angel remembered. When Spike and Drusilla sent those minions to kill him she had stayed and took care of his wounds. He knew she would come by later and feed him like always. Buffy had a way of making things better.

Flashback

"God Angel what happened to you?" Buffy asked worry apparent in her voice.

"Spike and Drusilla just decided to send their regards." He spoke to her truthfully and not growling or screaming which made her think that she was making progress. She then disappeared for a moment. When she came back it was with a first aid kit.

"Here let me clean those up." She had gently cleaned up his wounds not that they would get infected but the cuts were all over his chest and arms.

End Flashback

Valentines Day fun wonder how he'll treat me tonight. Buffy could only wonder.

When Buffy arrived at Angel's after her long patrol she was going to feed him then go home to her empty and curl up with a thing of ice cream and sit and mope. She needed to clean her cuts too.

Stupid vamps don't need swords.

She warmed Angel's blood and stood there holding his mug for him to drink. Angel's hand was stiff from being chained to a wall for the last few weeks and he surprised Buffy by asking if she would unchain his arm. He had been sweet and she unchained him and he drank his blood gave the empty mug to Buffy and told her to chain him back up. Buffy was startled so Angel took this moment to grab her into a passionate and loving kiss. "Angel," Buffy moaned. "Buffy."

Buffy slowly unchained Angel and they moved towards the bed. The last thing heard before they were undressed and in bed was "Buffy love you love you so much."

It might be better now I actually did fix this chapter up so it is better than the orginal well in my opinion PLEASE review and tell me what you think


	3. Insecurities

I know it's super short but there was really no way to make this better than it was last time anyway if I get some reviews I promise I'll update really really soon.

Thanks Moonjava, Blondiegrl, jc, Stephanie, and octopus1738 for the great reviews

Chapter 3

Buffy awoke the next morning to Angel placing gentle kisses down her neck. "Mmm. That's feels nice," Buffy murmured. "Love you," Angel spoke into her neck. "Love you too."

Angel noticed as he looked into her eyes there was so much fear. 'She's afraid of me,' Angel thought.

Buffy was screaming inside wondering if Angel really loved her or if it was one of his tricks to hurt her more than before. 'What does he really want? Is it me he wants? Does he really care?' Buffy's mind raced with so many different options.

Finally Angel spoke up "Buffy I love you," Angel had pulled her up so he could look her straight in the eye.

"Yeah right sure you love me," Buffy screamed moving away from Angel.

"Buffy," Angel growled still having trouble controlling his temper.

"Angel," Buffy murmured frightened yet again by Angel.

"Look Buffy, I know I've done some pretty horrible things, but knowing that I caused you pain, that I hurt you is the worst. I love you Buffy Anne Summers. I love you so much." With all this said Angel pulled Buffy to him placing a gentle kiss on her sweet lips.

"Love you too Angel so much."

The two spent the whole weekend like this. Lying together in one another's arms. Making sweet sweet love, holding the other in a tight embrace and for Buffy thanking god that her mother was out of town instead of at home waiting to scream at her for not coming home. For now things were perfect, worry free, but of course things could never stay this way. But now they were happy and together and nothing else mattered nothing.

PLEASE review and I promise I'll update soon


	4. Building a relationship

I kept my promise and this shows that reviews really do make authors write faster. Actually that's a lie I had this all fixed up from the last time I posted it. I had this fixed up last night and I kinda think this chapter is better than it was last time and yeahwhatever no one really cares.

Anyway thanks Blondiegrl, Moonjava, tina7610813, WickedWicca, Angel sumoritos, and octopus1738 for your reviews I love you guys. And this should be nice long and forever for you all

Chapter 4

Buffy's head lay on top of Angel's chest as she started to stir. "Angel," Buffy muttered into Angel's chest.

"Buffy you're up," Angel asked.

"I don't wanna be up. Does that count?"

"Yeah I think so," Angel stated calmly.

"What time is it?"

Angel glanced at his clock. "Buffy it's six."

"Oh god I've gotta get a shower. I've gotta be at school in an hour."

Angel started laughing at her panic. "What's so funny mister?"

"You Buffy."

Buffy sent a punch his way. "Oww that hurt. What was that for?"

"You, you big meanie."

"Sorry."

"It's okay but I've gotta get ready and I forgive you. If you make me breakfast."

"Alright Buffy you win. Get a shower and I'll make you breakfast."

Buffy kissed him before she ran to get a shower.

"Alright food," Angel muttered to himself.

Buffy was dressed and ready for school and found Angel had made good on his words and made her breakfast. Angel had made her bacon, eggs, and pancakes and he luckily found the orange juice he told Buffy to get. Angel had always loved orange juice when he was human and still loved it now.

Angel had been happy to see Buffy shoveling food into her mouth then when she finally swallowed he asked "good I guess?" "Perfect a boyfriend that can cook."

When Buffy came to school she had the hugest smile on her face. When Willow saw her friend she was freaked out this wasn't Buffy. The Buffy she remembered had been in desperate need of sleep and defiantly not happy.

"Who are you and what have you done with Buffy?"

"Willow it's me," Buffy stated calmly.

"Then why are you happy? Or do I wanna know?"

"Besides the fact that I have had the best weekend ever and that my boyfriend is the most amazing cook in the world there is no other reason to be happy."

"Alright Buffy now I'm interested. You have a boyfriend and I didn't know about him. I'm hurt."

"Will you've known about Angel and I for like ever."

"You fixed Angel? How? Cause the last time I checked we read almost every boring book in the entire library.

"I didn't fix Angel."

"Then what happened? Cause last time we talked about Angel he was all evil and mean and wanting to kill you and stuff. And I want info here. What happened?"

"Um he hasn't really been mean or evil or wanting to kill me lately," Buffy admitted.

"THEN WHAT'S GOING ON BUFFY?" Willow screamed

"Angel fell in love with me again," Buffy answered

"Oh," was all Willow said.

"And you know this weekend we."

"Buffy really all weekend?"

"Yes," Buffy admitted.

"So Angel can cook huh?"

"Yeah way better than anything I could ever cook. He made me breakfast this morning."

Later that afternoon Buffy had to talk with Giles.

"Buffy did you patrol?" Giles questioned

"Yes Giles Friday," Buffy answered.

"Good, anything different?" He asked.

"Yeah vamps with swords I'd mark that as different," she replied.

"You're going out tonight right?"

"I don't know kinda tired might just do that sleeping thing."

"Alright, Buffy but tomorrow?" Giles only agreed because lately his slayer looked as if she hadn't slept in forever.

"Yes Giles tomorrow night Angel and I will go out."

Just then Xander walked in hearing mention of Angel he asked "What brings up the mention of Deadboy Buff?"

"Xander how many times must I tell you not to call him that?" Buffy yelled.

"Don't need to get all defensive on me Buff just asking."

"Actually Buffy what brings up Angel all of a sudden? I mean you haven't mentioned him for the last month."

"Um," Buffy glanced at Willow for some help.

"Oh its just Angel's not sick anymore so they're going to start patrolling together again. Right Buff?" Willow said covering for her friend.

"Yeah Wills that's it," Buffy explained motioning a thank you towards Willow.

"Okay I think that covers that," Giles said as everyone left the library.

As soon as school was over Buffy went to Angel's apartment. When she arrived she found Angel yelling at the microwave. Then Buffy thought 'wait am I seeing things.' She rubbed her eyes and looked again only to see that Angel really was screaming at the microwave.

"Stupid damn microwave how the hell does she get this piece of shit to work?"

"It's quite easy actually," she answered.

"What the… Buffy you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry but you are yelling at your microwave Angel. That there just screams that you're insane."

"Oh yeah. Could you please? He asked.

"Of course I'll do this for you," she answered softly.

"Thanks."

Buffy pressed the buttons and heated Angel's blood.

"How do you do it Buffy?"

"It's simple actually you press the numbers and then start."

"Oh."

They just curled up together on the bed and Angel watched Buffy fall asleep. Angel watched over her all night she had been so tired and hadn't woken up since. Angel wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her she was his and only his. Something else came to Angel's mind as he watched her sleep and that was the fact that Friday when she had come over she had looked like hell. He remembered the dark black circles under her eyes he might have to ask her about that.

Early the next morning Buffy started to stir.

"Morning sleepy head," Angel said by way of greeting.

"Angel?" She questioned.

"Yeah?" He murmured to her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Does early cover it?"

"How early?" Buffy asked.

"Quarter after five early." Angel answered.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Since about 4:30 yesterday afternoon."

"God Angel you let me sleep that long?" She screamed

"Yes. Was I not supposed to?" Angel asked freaked after she totally flipped.

"Angel it's okay its just you know sleeping that long well I shouldn't.

"I'm sorry you just really looked like you needed the sleep. Have you been sleeping enough Buffy?"

"I haven't been sleeping a lot of the late."

"I'm gonna make sure you start getting enough sleep okay."

"Okay," Buffy said with a little smile.

"Good. I'll make more breakfast."

"Good more breakfast. Now I'm gonna go get a shower."

Buffy got a shower and Angel made breakfast.

Buffy kissed Angel goodbye and told him to remember that they had to patrol tonight.

That night the couple went through some of the many cemeteries that were in Sunnydale. Tonight though there were just normal vampires a few nasty looking demons and nothing with a sword. Just a normal night in Sunnydale.

Buffy told Angel that she had to go home tomorrow because her mom was coming back. So they made the best of the night by making love all night long.

Joyce came home the following night. Buffy had decided that she would tell her mother that she and Angel were together because her mother did deserve to know who her boyfriend was.

"Mom how was your trip?" Buffy asked her mom

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Joyce asked.

"Mom."

"Alright I got some new pieces for the gallery that's it. What did you do while I was gone?"

Buffy knew that I spent most of that time in bed with the boyfriend that I never told you I had wasn't a good answer, so Buffy chose to lie.

"I didn't really do much went out with my boyfriend went to school you know normal stuff."

"Wait boyfriend. I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Joyce stated.

Buffy got a little uncomfortable.

"Buffy?"

"Angel." Buffy stated

"You mean the college boy who was helping you in history?"

"I knew I wasn't going to get away with that lie. No Angel's really my much older boyfriend."

"Buffy I don't want you dating him he's too old for you."

"But mom."

"Don't but mom me," Joyce yelled.

"What do you want me to tell him then? I love you, but my mom thinks you're too old for me so we can't be together. Or no better yet my mom thinks that your gonna take advantage of me because your older and she thinks I can't take care of myself," Buffy started screaming.

"You love him?"

"I do mom. I really love him and he loves me just as much."

"Alright I'll let you make that decision then."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

As Buffy went up the stairs Joyce thought, 'god my daughter is really growing up.'

PLEASE review I love reviews they are very pretty okay that sounded weird I just like reviews they inspire me to write and I have chapter 5 ready for my editing and see I babble on unless you review


	5. Sick Slayer

This chapter was only edited a little tiny bit from how it was last time so tall me if it sucked. Also I know it probably needs more detail so let me know bout that too.

Thank you kris, Moonjava, tina7610813, JC, Aisling-Siobhan, Angel-sumoritos, and octopus1738 for your reviews.

Chapter 5

A month had gone by since Buffy had told her mom about Angel. Saying that the two hated one another might be putting it lightly.

Buffy had told her mom that she was going out with Angel before she left but her mom wasn't paying that much attention. When Buffy arrived at Angel's apartment he noticed right away that she wasn't okay.

"Buffy what's wrong? You look sick."

"Nothing is wrong and I'm not sick."

"No you're just too stubborn to admit that you are sick."

"I'm not sick," Buffy screamed before she ran out of Angel's apartment.

It didn't take Angel long to catch up with the sick Buffy, but when he found her she was fighting off a vampire and defiantly not winning. Then out of nowhere Buffy fainted and Angel was left to deal with the vamp. Angel picked up the first piece of wood he found and then watched as the vamp turned to a pile of dust. Angel then picked Buffy up off the ground and carried her back to his apartment and placed her down on his bed.

After a few minutes Buffy started to wake.

"Buffy. Are you alright?"

"Angel."

"Yeah."

"You were right. I think I might be sick."

"Do you want me to call your mom?"

"Yeah tell her I'm gonna stay here with you though."

"Alright I'll go call her."

"Mrs. Summers."

"Angel."

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you that Buffy is sick and she's gonna stay over here with me."

"Buffy's sick?"

"Yeah she already kinda fainted but she's awake and she wanted me to call and tell you that she was sick and that she was gonna stay here."

"No. My daughter is coming home and I'll take care of her."

"Angel," Buffy called.

"Hold on Mrs. Summers."

"What is it Buffy?"

"Can I have some soup please?"

"Sure just give me a sec."

"Okay."

"Mrs. Summers she wants to stay with me and I have plenty of time to take care of her. You have to go to work tomorrow."

"No. I'm coming to get Buffy," Joyce yelled before hanging up the phone.

Angel went and made Buffy her soup, but when he came to give it to her she was fast asleep.

'God she looks so innocent when she sleeps. She's like an angel,' Angel thought as he watched her sleep.

Just then Angel heard the banging on his door. 'I'm coming damn it you're gonna wake Buffy up,' Angel thought.

Angel went and opened the door for Joyce and gave her a nasty look as she walked in. "Buffy's asleep right now so you should just leave her here."

"I'm bringing my daughter home," Joyce said as she followed Angel.

When Joyce found her daughter lying in Angel's bed all snuggled into the pillow she knew their was no way anyone was moving her daughter.

"Alright I'll let her stay here, but if you do anything to my daughter I'll…"

Angel cut her off. "Look Mrs. Summers we've had this conversation and I really thought I made it clear that I am in no way going to hurt Buffy not now not ever. I love her very much and I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Are we clear this time?"

"Its just."

"I understand. If you want I'll see if I can talk her into coming home tomorrow."

"Okay I'll be going then."

Angel watched over Buffy all night as she slept. She was so perfect and he knew he'd have to take care of her when she woke up.

Buffy didn't wake up until ten the next morning and when she did wake Angel was ready to get her anything her little heart desired, but she only wanted some tea. Of course he made her tea as fast as vampireably possible.

"Angel you didn't have to move so quickly with that Mr. no patience," Buffy tried to joke but only ended up coughing.

"Hey you wanted tea I got you your tea now didn't I?"

"Yeah you got me my tea."

After a long period of silence Buffy spoke. "What was all that banging about last night? I was sleeping and I heard this loud banging. I thought it was my head but."

"I told that woman she was gonna wake you up but no she had to bang on the door like that."

"Huh?"

"Your mother insisted on bringing you home and so she came and nearly banged the door down."

"Why did my mom come to bring me home I thought you were gonna tell her I was staying."

"Oh I told her but she's still with the if you hurt my daughter I'll."

"Sorry my mom's still doing that super overprotective thing."

"It's okay I'm just tired of that speech. Are you hungry?"

"Na not hungry kinda sleepy but no not hungry."

"How can you still be tired Buffy?"

"Flu, the flu is not friendly for your normal sleeping schedule."

"Alright then you go back to sleep."

"No."

"But you just said that you were tired."

"You come here and sleep with me you've been up all night."

"No I haven't been up all night," Angel lied.

"Angel don't even try to pull that shit. I'm not stupid you were awake all night now get your ass in this bed."

"Alright Buffy you're sick no need in killing your voice by screaming like that."

"Okay. I'm sorry I won't yell again."

"Good. Now sleep," Angel said as he cuddled up next to her.

Later that afternoon Angel woke up his arms were wrapped around Buffy's waist. Just as Angel started to move Buffy started to stir.

"Angel," Buffy mumbled.

"You okay sweetie."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Buffy had missed part of Angel's statement as she had gotten up and ran for the bathroom. Angel hadn't even noticed that she had moved until he heard her puking her guts out in the bathroom. It took him a moment to realize just how sick she was. Angel arrived in the bathroom just in time to here the last of Buffy puking. He placed his arms around her waist and they just sat there for a moment or two.

"You gonna be ok?"

"I think so. Could you do the soup making thing?"

"Of course. Now I want you to go lay back down and don't fall asleep this time."

"Okay don't fall asleep equals soup right?"

"Yeah I'll make you some soup and you go lay down without falling asleep on me."

Buffy went and curled up under the blankets and waited for Angel to come with her soup. It reminded her of times when she was little. Whenever she was sick her mom would always insist that Buffy needed soup. Chicken and stars was mom's cure for everything. When Angel came in with Buffy's soup and found her wide awake.

"I come bearing soup."

"Yummy."

Buffy ate her soup. Angel thought she looked twice as beautiful as usual when she was sick with the bed head and her soup she looked adorable.

"Angel stop that," she said through a mouthful of chicken noodle soup.

"Stop what?" Angel questioned.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've never seen me before."

"Well actually I've never seen you sick and eating a bowl of soup as if your life depended upon eating it."

"Okay you win big evil meanie you've never seen me sick or with soup."

"Damn right Soupie."

"Soupie?"

"Yeah Soupie," Angel teased.

"See big Meanie," she punched him in the arm, "You don't tease your sick girlfriend."

"Oww that hurt."

"That's what you get meanie."

"Alright I won't tease my sick girlfriend or she will punch my arm again."

"So we're understood?" Buffy asked.

"Yes we are. I really am not looking forward to another punch to my arm anytime soon."

Buffy started to laugh at him. Her boyfriend was such a wimp if he couldn't take a little punch.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"You. You are such a sissy you can't take a punch."

"It hurt. Sick or not you're still very strong."

"Alright. Now that that's settled I believe more soup is in order."

"Okay more soup coming right up."

Angel came back a few minutes later with another bowl of soup for Buffy. And he found her dozing off to sleep.

"Buffy soup."

"Huh? What? Soup?"

"Yeah Buffy more soup."

Buffy was finishing off her soup when she started to feel sick again.

"Angel not feeling so good anymore."

He lead her into the bathroom where she threw up all the soup she had just ate.

Angel lay Buffy right back down in bed and made her go straight to sleep. While she slept Angel cleaned the bathroom. Around four Joyce called to see how her daughter was doing.

"How is she?"

"Right now she's doing that sleeping thing, but we've experienced fun today."

"Fun?"

"Yeah Buffy threw up twice, ate some soup, had some tea, and slept the rest of the day."

"Oh." Joyce had gotten different ideas when Angel had said 'fun.' And if anyone found it 'fun' to take advantage of her daughter she would rip their head off.

"I really don't think you want her back."

"Why?"

"She's still sleeping and she might throw up on you."

"Did she throw up on you?"

"No but she almost did. If you want her you can have her back. I cleaned my bathroom once today I don't want to clean it again."

"I think you can keep her you seem to be having fun with sick Buffy."

"Alright I'll take care of her Mrs. Summers."

"Thank you Angel."

"It's no problem Mrs. Summers."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Angel had fun with his sick girlfriend he didn't know what he would have done without her. Taking care of Buffy when she was sick had been quite the experience but he was happy now that he had a perfectly healthy Buffy. He was even happier though that Joyce had finally accepted the fact that he did love Buffy and he would never take advantage of her.

* * *

I kinda think that was long and a little boring. OH has anyone had trouble logging in because I've had to log in like 4 times just to post this. For anyone who hasn't done so yet please read Tru Love kinda I'min desperate need of email LOL 


	6. Spells make Jealous boyfriends

Thank You Blondiegrl, Angel sumoritos, Moonjava, Aisling-Siobhan, tina7610813, and vixen519 for your reviews.

* * *

Loving Xander and Jealous Boyfriends

It was Xander's birthday. Things had actually been going pretty good for Alexander Harris that meant that something was gonna go wrong. Living on the Hellmouth trouble was definitely a brewing.

Xander sat at the Bronze that night waiting for Cordelia to show. Buffy and Angel were hanging with Willow at a table and Oz was playing tonight. Ever since Willow found out about Oz being a werewolf they had become strangely closer. Then Cordelia appeared.

'Alright I have to do this if I want to keep my high social stats. Have to break up with Xander.'

"Hey."

"Xander. You look good."

"Oh I let Buffy dress me."

"Huh?"

"Not physically."

"Of course you had to make this harder."

"Okay, clearly the fact that I please you visually has got us off on the wrong foot here."

"Xander…"

"Cordelia?"

"Look Xander I think that we should break up."

"What? You're kinda throwing me a curve ball here."

"Xander…"

"Yeah! Okay... Do you know what's a good day to break up with somebody? Any day besides their birthday! I mean, what, were you running low on dramatic irony?"

"I know. I didn't mean to do it this way. I..."

"Well, you did."

Cordelia gives Xander a sorry look before Xander turns away.

The next day Xander happened to remember seeing Amy work some mojo on Ms. Beakman and decided that maybe she could help him out. So he went on the trail to find the little witch. Then all of a sudden he found her. When he did so he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he yanked her away.

"Amy. Good to see you. You're a witch."

"No, I'm not. That, that was my mom, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking it runs in the family. I saw you working that mojo on Ms. Beakman. Maybe I should go tell somebody about..."

"That's not even... That is so mean!"

"Blackmail is such an ugly word."

"I didn't say blackmail."

"Yeah, but I'm about to blackmail you, so I thought I'd bring it up."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want some respect around here. I want, for once, to come out ahead. I want the Hellmouth to be working for me. You and me, Amy we're gonna cast a little spell," he said looking over at Cordelia and Harmony.

Amy looks past him at Cordelia as well, and then turns her eyes up at him.

☺☺☺☺☺☺ ☺☺☺☺☺ ☺☺☺☺☺ ☺☺☺☺☺

Later in the library Xander found Buffy.

"Hey Xand."

"Hey Buff."

"How's everything?"

"You know peachy."

"I mean with the Cordelia breaking up with you last night."

"How couldn't I know?"

"Sorry Xand."

"It's okay, you know."

"If you want I could beat her up for you."

"Thanks, but I'm on it."

"What are you thinking Xander?"

"Amy's a witch. She's gonna work her little mojo for me."

"Sounds good. Taking magic to the level of sweet revenge. What ya gonna do to her?"

"Working on a love spell. Gonna make her love me then break up with her see how she likes it."

"Well can't say the bitch didn't have it coming."

"Can we not talk about Cordelia?"

"Sure."

"Let's talk about the Buffster. How's Angel?"

"Angel I thought you two hated each other."

"Well we do you just happen to have a happier love life then I do."

"Well seeing as Cordelia comes to mind I might agree with happier. Angel's good."

"Well someone obviously noticed the stupidy of me dating Cordelia," Xander said sarcastically.

"Okay what's wrong Xand?"

"It's just I don't wanna talk about Cordy. That's why I asked about you and Angel."

"Sorry it's just not much to really say about Angel and I."

"No juicy details."

Then Xander noticed the blush that crept across Buffy's face.

"No there are juicy details."

By now Buffy's face was a dark red.

"Buff?"

"Alright so there are juicy details none of which you need to know."

"You so had sex with Angel."

And just when it looked like her face couldn't get any redder it did.

"What Angel and I do is NONE of your business."

"Okay."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

That night was chosen to do the spell. This would be preformed in the science lab.

Xander is holding a candle and sitting bare-chested and cross-legged on the floor inside a large red symbol for woman painted on the floor. Three red vertical stripes are painted on his chest. Amy is at a lab table where she's waving the locket over her witch's brew, which is boiling in a beaker over a Bunsen burner.

"Diana... goddess of love and the hunt... I pray to thee. Let my cries bind the heart of Xander's beloved. May she neither rest nor sleep until she submits to his will only."

The flame of the burner becomes huge as the power of the spell emanates from the beaker and swirls above it and between her hands.

"Diana, bring about this love and bless it."

The swirls of energy begin to return to the beaker and disappear.

"Xander blow out the candle now!"

The spell's power has dissipated and Xander blows out the candle.

000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

The next day in school Xander tried talking to Cordelia to see if the spell had worked but it hadn't worked and she insulted him and walked the other way.

Then he ran into Buffy and saying that was a scary experience would be putting it lightly. Buffy had grabbed him kissed him and tried to seduce him. It was scary. Then he realized that the spell must have affected Buffy and not Cordelia.

"Buffy NO!"

"No what Xander don't you want me," she pouted.

"No Buffy it's the spell you don't want to do this. You love Angel remember?"

"Love You More. Want you more."

"No Buffy. Please you're making this hard."

"Sorry Xand."

"Now Buffy lets get you straightened out. You love Angel and this is a spell."

"Okay. I love Angel and I'm under a spell."

"Yes."

"So why do I love Angel?"

Xander banged his head into a bookshelf.

"I'm sorry," was all Buffy said as she watched her friend bang his head.

"It's okay Buffy."

After school that day Buffy went to see Angel she was gonna break up with him even though Xander said that she loved him.

"Angel I think we should break up."

"What? Where was I? What's going on Buffy?"

"I love Xander."

"Xander?"

"Yeah Xander I love Xander."

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know really, but I love Xander and not you," with that said Buffy walked out of Angel's apartment.

All it took was a few minutes for the Anger to rise from within him. Buffy had left him claiming to love Xander and not him. The woman he loved more than anything didn't love him anymore. He was just standing in the kitchen when the microwave caught his attention. The one thing that reminded him of her the most was starring at him and that's when it happened.

"Stupid fucking microwave," he screamed as he picked it up and smashed it onto the kitchen floor.

"Stupid Xander taking the one thing that means the most to me. I'm gonna kill the asshole taking away Buffy."

Angel stormed around his entire apartment grabbing and throwing anything that reminded him of Buffy before collapsing on the bed.

That day for Alexander Harris could not have been stranger. The spell had totally screwed up. Every other woman in the town fell in love with him and not the one he had originally wanted. Buffy trying to seduce him had been way weird but then Amy trying to turn Buffy into a rat weird. Magic happened to be the Hellmouth special for the day. And now he was running with Buffy into her house where he would meet his biggest surprise. When he and Buffy had arrived in the kitchen of Buffy's home where they found Joyce writing out some bills.

Joyce had started hitting on him and then they ran. Buffy and Xander ran into Buffy's bedroom where they locked and barricaded the door and window.

"Are you okay Xand?"

"Yeah. I think I've got a few cuts but I should be fine."

"Here I've got a first aid kit. I'll fix ya up."

A few minutes later and Xander was all fixed up. "There ya go all better."

"Thanks Buff, but what are we gonna do now?"

"Stay here and get some sleep."

Somehow Xander was just so exhausted from his day that it hadn't taken so long for Buffy to convince him to sleep with her. So they just cuddled up and didn't say anything about the crazy day in which they had just had. They just lay in each others arms and fell into a much needed sleep.

88888888888 8888888888 888888888888 8888888888 88888888888

The next morning they awoke and Buffy still wanted Xander the spell still held.

"God is he ever gonna lift this spell?" Buffy thought aloud.

"God I hope Giles can do it."

"Ya know this is soooooo weird."

"You're telling me. So are we skipping school today?"

"I think so I'm not going out there with all those girls that are still way crazy about you. You were in my bed last night I'm soooooo not going out there."

"So we stay here then and what?"

"Sleep."

"Sounds good."

So they went back to sleep and when they woke up the spell was gone. Buffy was no longer in love with Xander.

"Buffy are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. No more spell. Oh god!" Buffy had started to remember breaking up with Angel.

"What?"

"I broke up with Angel yesterday."

"Buffy I thought I told you not to do that."

"I know but it was the spell and I was in love with you."

"Alright Buff I'll help you get him back even though I hate him."

"You'll be lucky if I get him back cause if I don't I'm gonna kill you," Buffy said just before picking up a pillow and hitting Xander in the head.

"Oww that hurt!"

"You get what you deserve."

"No fair you have super powers."

"I know they come in handy during pillow fights."

Xander picked up a pillow and hit her back. That's what the two friends did all day beat each other up with pillows.

'God we gotta go to school tomorrow,' Xander thought as he threw another pillow at his friend.

* * *

Reviews make good presents

PS. I used quotes from Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered which DON'T belong to me

I kinda think this was some of my suckier stuff but I promise the next chapter will be up soon and it will be less lame but I need to know if I should write on


	7. Making Up

So thanks to everyone who reviewed and I know this is way shorter then the last chapter but I will make the next chapter longer and I just felt the need to post this

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day after school Buffy went to Angel's apartment. When she walked in she saw what he had done there was a microwave in pieces all over the floor. Angel was lying asleep in his bed looking rather exhausted.

'He must have been upset last night,' Buffy thought to herself. "I should probably pick this stuff up," Buffy said to herself.

An hour and a half later Buffy had Angel's apartment looking as good as new. She came in to check on him and found that he was still fast asleep and she pulled the blankets up and slid in right next to him. As soon as Buffy was there Angel cuddled up to her and she placed his head gently down on her chest and started playing with his hair.

Angel had started to stir when he felt a warm body next to him and fingers playing with his hair.

"Buffy?" He questioned wondering if the whole thing had just been a dream.

"Hey you're awake."

"Yeah kinda wondering what's going on."

"I came to say sorry bout the other day. And then I finally come over here and see that you've managed to destroy your entire apartment which totally made me feel worse and listen to me I'm babbling."

"So it really wasn't just a bad dream."

"If you're talking about the me telling you we were over because I loved Xander then no it wasn't just a REALLY bad dream," Buffy tried to explain.

"Then why the HELL are you here Buffy?" Angel was pissed and Buffy knew it and hated it. "Look I thought I covered this with the 'I came to say sorry,' "Buffy said quoting her earlier words. "But why are you sorry and why are you here I thought that when a relationship was over you didn't come and talk to the person you just broke up with." Now Angel was really pissed off and that just pissed Buffy off.

"If you could shut your trap for two seconds and let me finish what I've been trying to say you would understand," Buffy was loosing her patients with him and was acting immature which she would admit to at this point. 'Deep breaths calm Buffy,' she thought.

"Are you gonna let me explain or are we gonna argue?" He said nothing and she started to explain. "Okay here goes. Xander did a spell to get Cordy back after she broke up with him the spell backfired and every other woman in Sunnydale fell in love with him and Giles fixed it and I love you again."

"I love you too Buffy." She smiled and kissed him just before stripping him of all his cloths.

* * *

Please please please review I need and want new email life sucks without email 


	8. Lasting Love

Thanks tina7610813, Moonjava, octopus1738, Angel sumoritos, Buff, Buffy9-27, Aisling-Siobhan for your reviews it was cool 7 reviews for chapter 7.

Buffy woke up in Angel's embrace the next morning. His body felt so good when it was molded against her's. Angel's body was unmoving. Buffy looked over at the clock and realized that it was only 1:03. I came here as soon as school got out and that was at like 3:00. And then there was the whole thing with Angel and I and now its 1:04 a.m. Angel shifts and then I realize he is wide awake and I

was talking to myself.

"Buffy are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I tell him trying to pretend I wasn't just talking to myself.

"Then why were you talking to yourself?"

"Um uh I don't know."

Angel just pulled me close into his embrace. I snuggled close wishing that it was Saturday morning and that I didn't have to go to school.

"You know it is Saturday," Angel whispered in my ear. I thought about it for a second and I remembered that technically it was Saturday. I turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"I love you," and I knew in that moment that no matter what happened in the future we would be together. Angel had my heart and I had his. Now who in a million years would ever think that the Slayer would fall in love with a vampire who used to have a soul? Well then again all vampires used to have souls.

"I love you too Buffy."

Our lips meet again in a sweet passionate kiss that leaves promises of the future. We lay in each others embrace softly kissing. When Buffy new one thing was going to lead to another she backed away.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Nothing," Buffy whispered. She slid right back into his arms and started kissing him again. It was nearly 1:30 in the morning and Buffy didn't have school on Saturday. Even though Buffy had been with Angel before something felt different. She had looked into the situation of claims and all the consequences behind them. She wanted to be his only his.

"Angel?"

"What is it Buffy?"

"I want you," she whispered.

Angel started gently placing kisses down her neck.

"Are you sure Buffy?" Angel asked knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Yes. I want everyone to know I'm yours." Knowing that Buffy was sure that this was what she wanted, Angel vamped out and gently bit into her neck. Buffy gasped as she felt his teeth on her neck. Angel licked up her blood and the tiny wound closed.

Buffy gently pulled Angel to her mouth. They were caught in yet another lip lock. They were both happy and for that moment nothing else mattered. Apocalypse, death, and fighting any of these things won't pull us apart. I just know deep down in my heart that Angel is my one and only. I would die again, for him, and I know that he would do the same for me.

Angel is the man of my dreams, and you may just think of him as a vampire but you'd be wrong in saying that. Because in the end he's my vampire, my lover, my everything, but above all he's my heart and soul. Sure we'll have our fights but what couple doesn't have those. I know it will all work out because my heart says so.

"I love you Buffy," Angel murmured.

"Love you more," Buffy replied. At least our first argument of the future is who loves who more and I'd say that was a good start.

**The End **

Sadly this is the end but if you want I'll write a sequel because I could do that really quite easily and it took me way to long to write this and sorry bout that and sorry it's short.

PLEASE review I wanna have 50 reviews for the whole story my huge goal


End file.
